


Bait the Witch, Trap the Hunter

by DangerDoggins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fear of Flying, Flying, Gay, Gay Male Character, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDoggins/pseuds/DangerDoggins
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya, a renowned witch slayer, finds himself trapped by a devious witch. Calm and precise, the witch always thwarts his escape attempts. Will he ever see the light of day again?This is my Halloween fic for this year. There will be a new chapter every month and the finale will be posted next Halloween 2020. Stay spooky!





	Bait the Witch, Trap the Hunter

Witches and wizards are commonplace in folklore. Rich and deep histories colliding with hints of excitement and danger. Riveting stories of these individuals are passed on from generation to generation, following the same loose rules to them. Some of the details muddled and unclear, swapping and making up entirely different stories. However, there is one story, taught word by word in a printed copy of the witch's very own diary. Passed on for years and centuries, as magic is forgotten and smog fills the skies. It is the only true testament of the story, and the life he led. 

A simple kingdom led by a humble family, forgotten in the folds of time. Nestled in the bustling city were two young witches. The eldest brother was proud and strong, learning his craft with swift precision. He was cunning and smart, and aimed high for his profession. The younger brother, more of a peasant type. He wasn't as powerful as his brother, however seemed content with it. Minor spells bringing him joy and comfort. Always proud to show his brother, who praised him endlessly. Their father pushed them both to succeed but eventually, the eldest brother had sickened of him pestering the younger. He challenged him to a duel and easily overtook him. The older man was banished and ridiculed, forced to pack up and leave the city.

Cocky by the victory, the eldest brother got even better at his craft. He began challenging more and more witches to duels. Overtaking them over and over, beating and banishing them one by one. Eventually, the crowds were outraged as he began to monopolize the city. He spread his vicious rule to the rest of the kingdom, his banishments becoming more cruel. Finally, without remorse, the people of the kingdom grew tired and gathered. They came to the city and forced their way into his home. Wreaking havoc and overthrowing him, they settled on punishing not him, but his brother. Struggling and fighting, the eldest brother watched as the people took the youngest brother. An innocent child, and killed him. The eldest brother was left to grieve, but he had other plans. Plucking his brother's soul from his body and sealing it in a jar, he swore revenge on the kingdom. 

The brother had heard tales of seven powerful items. When given to competent and powerful witches, the items could be all powerful. The brother cast a powerful spell to bring those items together, and the witches assigned. Upon that fateful day five powerful witches and a simple magician, found the brother. He devised a plan with them, and offered them power. Three of the most vicious witches agreed, but the two others and the humble magician declined. The brother, angered by this, managed to overthrow them instantly. The magician, clever and swift, managed to escape with his life. The items left behind were stolen, but refused to work for the remaining four, cruel witches. They were discarded and lost. 

The witches were a deadly group, each one served a terrible purpose. One could read minds, and divinated the outcome of each battle and every move they made. Another could possess the minds of armies and the weak willed, pulling common folk into an enraged stupor. Overthrowing the king and his people with ease. The cruelest of all was a reaper. A deadly force who brought death and mass sickness to the kingdom. Without remorse, bringing millions to their demise. Under the brothers rule, the kingdom became a dark place. Many witches banned together to appease the brother and cause mass hysteria. 

The people, nearly lost hope. However many proposed to overthrow the witches. Creating a band of valiant witch hunters, the battle slowly began to regain force. There was hope, and there was resistance. 

……...

Striding in long proud steps, the hunter wielded a sword across his shoulders. His eyes burned alongside the flames licking at the edges of the sturdy weapon. His body was tense and ready for battle. His eyes trailed over the proud castle. It had lost its former glory, the stone cracked and banners replaced. Blue dragons emblazoned on the towers. The hunter clenched his jaw distressed at the form it had taken. Once upon a time it had been his home. 

He glanced skyward at the blinding white crosses bore into the sky around the tower. His mouth opened and he spoke aloud the password, his sword being hefted parallel to his belt. The heavy blade sliced through the barrier and he sighed a breath of relief as the crosses fizzled away. His steps gave way to a sprint, surely the witch would know of his presence if his defenses had been diminished. He climbed desperately, huffing as his eyes focused on the door. He readied a shoulder to burst through the door. 

He barreled up to the top step narrowing his eyes then stopped short. A cold menacing voice surrounded him, making the hair stand on the back of his neck. He faltered as it boomed, making his heart beat fast.

"Ahahaha...another champion who dares cross my threshold?" 

"You better bet on it!" The swordsman called out and raised his sword the words trickling out again. Behind it, a snicker could be heard. 

"Breathe your pathetic name champion. I will find a fitting way to execute you." 

"You can't use that trick on me!" The champion charged the doors the latch inside giving way to a throne room. Everything the warrior had ever known was upturned. The banners of his family torn down, the throne replaced by a cold steely one. Dragons emblazoned and carved into each pillar and banner. It was all incredibly daunting to be within the walls of his desecrated home. He never thought he would ever get this far. His eyes turned and glared towards the Witch. The Witch laid lazily across his throne, everything groomed perfectly on him. His witches hat was a shiny silver and blue, matching his cape. He wore armor fitted to his form. It was telling it was only made for looks and not battle.

The witch cocked his head as the warrior entered, then smiled wide and stood, snapping and instantly the castle door was sealed. Another horrible laugh escaped his lips and he raised his arms, a greeting. 

"Now this is precious! Name games aside I don't need to know yours Jounouchi Katsuya Prince of the Chumps." 

"Chumps?!" Jounouchi stepped back and gripped his sword with both hands, his knuckles white. "Get outta my house hag!" 

The witch chuckled again and raised his palms, his magic permeated his fingers and manifested as a blue glow. As he did two dog-sized creatures crawled from behind the statue and roared, their piercing blue eyes peering at Jounouchi. He swore he could see the hatred swirling inside of the cold orbs. Their armored bodies and curled necks were a stunning white. Their teeth shining and sharp.

"You DARE challenge me and my blue eyes?" The witch stomped a foot and the creatures wings spread, two pillars of bright light burst from their mouths and nearly struck Jounouchi. He was quick on his feet, just barely escaping. He rolled to the side and huffed lowering. He turned his momentum, charging at the witch instead. Raising his sword to strike but the Witch was quick on his feet as well calling out a spell quickly. 

Jounouchi relentlessly charged, only to be dodged with grace. The Witch stepped onto the throne and as a sword replaced where he had been. He lept back and suddenly raised into the air, balancing on the broom he had called. 

"ENOUGH." The witch's voice boomed and he snapped his blue eyes joined him in the air and he uddered yet another spell. "You aren't even fit to be destroyed valiantly by my precious blue eyes." The witch stroked one on the chin and the room suddenly came alive. Clownlike puppets whizzed through the doors and entryways, shouting in strange voices. They surrounded Jounouchi, poised to pounce as their heads turned and cracked unnaturally.

"My jesters will do away with you." The witch reared back on his broom and smirked his eyes glowering. 

"Is that all you got?!" Jounouchi turned his attention to the puppets his sword cutting through one and catching it aflame. It then turned to it's brother and that one burst, one after the other. 

Jounouchi smiled triumphantly and turned back to the witch, calling out bravely. "Yeah see?" 

The Witch chuckled and narrowed his eyes. "You activated my virus, now for each jester, you will become sicker and sicker until you are no more." He checked his fingernails and stepped down onto the top of his throne to watch. His broom and dragons joining him.

Jounouchi growled and stepped forward only to be caught by more jesters, his body suddenly heavy. "You're bluffing!" 

"Oh I don't bluff. You'll learn to listen to the voice of Seto Kaiba." The witch raised an arm triumphantly. "In the afterlife that is!" 

Jounouchi growled and turned his attention to the jesters, slicing clean through the ones that held him, only to fall to his knees after. He urged himself back up, raising his arms and slicing through another. He fell again and watched as they continued to burst from his fire. His eyes felt heavy and he choked, his hands dropping his sword. Soon he saw black, and slipped into a sleep deeper than dreams would allow. 

Kaiba ceased the burning with a quick spell and snapped at his jesters. "Dispose of his body. I don't want to look at that pitiful prince any longer." 

Katsuya was dragged down the empty stone halls, his weapon carried alongside him. The flame however did not diminish. The jesters chattered and trousled as they raised him to fit him into the compost chute. It had become more of a corpse depository. 

……...

Jounouchi lulled in and out of his deep slumber, his body limp and heavy. His bones ached in a way they never had, and his lungs screamed with every breath. The ache pulsed across his entire body in waves. His eyes felt swollen and with every attempt to flutter open were hindered by the strain. Fainly, a voice trickled into the back of his mind. The singsong nature of it threatened to lull him back to sleep. 

He stirred, disturbed by the voice and lack of face to match it to. Suddenly the events that brought him to this flashed through his mind like a crack of a whip. He gasped and attempted to shoot up, but a hand kept him down. The touch was light on his chest but felt like a boulder holding him in place. 

His heart raced and he panted heavily, trying to will the hand away. Eventually as he calmed the hand left and the voice returned, the words coming in clearer as he woke. 

_ Silent winds and sleeping ghosts _

_ In our beds we live the most _

_ Slumber sweet, slumber true _

_ Night flies by for me and you _

_ Burning bright the sun does rise _

_ Lighting up the pale blue skies _

_ Drying up the scattered dew _

_ Raising up for me and you _

_ Beware the people beware the hope _

_ The witch stands with his long wool coat _

_ Steal the sun, steal the moon _

_ Sends the world to impending doom _

His heart refused to quiet as he recognized the nursery rhyme. The words worked their way into his soul and seemed to lift his pain. He inhaled and forced his tired eyes open, being met with a flurry of motion. All at once a face surrounded by pillows of white curls appeared. 

"Ahh… an angel?" 

The face turned it's eyes to him and he was met with pale red orbs, they looked at him quizzically. The singing stopped and the pain suddenly rushed back to him. His groans seemed to alarm the being above him, and the singing resumed in a desperate tone. 

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" 

The being peered down at him and began humming, shaking its head and reaching over him with a pale arm. The sound of water swishing echoing in his ears. 

A rag was held up to his dry lips and he inhaled, his thirst suddenly overwhelming. He snarled and bit the rag but at the expense of the beings fingers. 

"Ouch!" The humming ceased and the pain resumed Jounouchi's groans overpowering the gentle voice. Despite this he sucked as much water as he could between his lips, closing his eyes tightly. 

"Mmphph." He attempted to spit the now dry fabric, soon getting frustrated in the act. He attempted to reach but the hand came back and held his arm. He cracked his eyes again and glanced over, the white haired being frowning at him. He glared at it, his trust not easily won. 

"MmphHH!" 

"Alright alright." With weary fingers the being gently picked up the corner of the rag farthest from Jounouchi's mouth. As it pulled Jounouchi inhaled and opened up only to clamp down again, tugging back. 

The being stared and made dainty attempts to pull it out. The androgynous face with the gentle eyes was suddenly tired and unamused. 

"Do you want the water or not?" It tugged once again and Jounouchi allowed it to take the rag away. The process of rehydration went like this for what seemed to be an hour. The being becoming more and more weary with each dip into the bucket. 

"No more." It said after another loud groan from Jounouchi. He growled and challenged it with glaring eyes. "Don't you want any food?" 

At the mere mention of food Jounouchi lit up, his heavy body suddenly overcome with hunger. He nodded and the being took away the rag, standing from its place and walking away. 

Jounouchi was a man of rebellion and with this new distraction slowly dragged his arms to his side. The mere movement agonizing, and he attempted to sit, only making it about halfway. Still, he was able to make out his surroundings at long last. 

The room was small and dingy, mismatched bookshelves packed away into every corner. On them sat thousands of bottles and books, seemingly placed at random. He froze peering above him to see candles floating about and a lone broom sweeping at the threshold of the room. 

"You're…" Jounouchi wheezed and coughed, shaking as he held himself up. "A damn dirty… witch!" 

The witch in question boredly stood from the hearth they had been working at, a plate and a bowl in hand. "And you are a witch hunter." They stepped back over and sat in the small stool they had been perched on, tilting their head. "If you can imagine, this past few days has been out of my comfort zone." 

"Few days?!" This sent Jounouchi into a coughing fit, his lungs and nose filled with muck. "Hah- how many days?!" 

"Hmmm…" The witch thought about it and set down the bowl and plate they had brought, picking at a bandaged hand. "Two moon stages have passed…" 

"That… doesn't tell me… anything!" Jounouchi spat and attempted again to sit, being forced back down by a quick hand. 

"You should not move, let me do it for you." The witch calmly stood and shuffled a few things behind Jounouchi, then reached out for him to grab their hands. He stared then growled and took them, the promise of food driving his obedience. In a small heft he was up and fell against soft pillows. He groaned as the phlegm traveled to his nose and ears. 

"Ohhh, you poor thing…" The witch smiled and raised their hands. "Here is a trick my magician friend taught me!" They removed their patchwork hat and their messy hair threatened to drown both of them. They tilted their head and struck it lightly with their bandaged hand. To Jounouchi's dismay a banner escaped their ear and they tugged several more out in a classic comedy act. 

"Eh, quit it!" He grumbled as the witch giggled and began untying the banners. They folded and stacked them beside Jou and then placed their hands on their lap watching him take one and blow. Soon the stack dwindled as he continued to blow the sick still lodged in his sinuses even after he had used them all. 

"You should eat before we continue…" The witch only talked sense, Jou nodded as his eyes watered from the effort he had put up. Taking the bowl from a side table, the witch took a hearty piece of bread and dipped it inside. Cream and broth soaked into the piece and they gingerly brought it to Jou's lips, fingers nearly getting bitten again. 

"You ought to be more gentle…" They sighed and glanced away as Jou ripped the bread from their fingers with his mouth. 

"You oughta…" Jounouchi mumbled through his bites, forcing the food into one cheek. "Start… talkin. Why'd you pick me up… if you knew I was a witch hunter?" He talked through ragged breaths swallowing painfully and opening his mouth for more food. 

The witch stared then dipped the bread again holding it barely above Jou's mouth. "Say please." 

"In your dreams." He grumbled and closed his mouth waiting for the witch to give in which, they eventually did. They reached out and placed the bread close enough to bite, and flinched as he bit down again. He grumbled again, cocky at their meek nature. 

"Talk." 

"You know-" They gently set the bread down and stirred the soup they had made. Reaching out with a wooden spoon which was quickly attacked as well. "You are not really in a position to question me. After all… you are alive, would you rather not be?" 

Jounouchi stared the witch down and smirked. "Oh… I see what this is about…" 

"Pray tell." 

"You saw a stud like me... and couldn't resist yourself~" He chuckled and turned his head proudly. "Ladies like you go wild over my type!" 

The witch snorted and put their hand to their mouth, holding back giggles. "Is that so?" They leaned down and lowered their voice, grinning wide. "I'm not a lady, Sir Knight." 

"Coulda fooled me." Jou glanced over and matched the grin, leaning on one hand. "But I'm irresistible to ya aren't I?" 

The witch chuckled again and raised his hand, turning his fingers towards himself then procured a mirror. He lowered it for Jounouchi to see. "Well, you can be the judge of that." 

Jounouchi peered into the mirror, frowning instantly. His face stared back, however, it was unrecognizable. His cheeks and nose were swollen, covered in bruises and blotches. His lips were cracked and he had dark circles under his eyes. His nose dribbled and he sniffed quickly. 

"Eh… I've been through worse." 

"Heavens I hope not!" The witch reached over to feed Jou again, wincing in anticipation for a scary bite. He was surprised with something more gentle. His crimson irises peered down, then flitted away. 

"Still…" Jounouchi frowned and chewed thoughtfully. "Why did you save me? I thought… all of the witches… were Kaiba's goons." 

"I've never even met him-" The witch inhaled proudly, and stirred the soup again. "And I absolutely loathe him." 

They fell into a silence, the witch feeding Jou gently. As his belly filled Jounouchi's temper left him and he began to feel a tinge of guilt. The witch seemed genuine, though, he had never met one who was even slightly that. He glanced at the witch then sighed, accepting his last bite. 

"Mmph… what's your name?" 

"Hmm?" The witch looked perplexed for a moment before scooping up the bowl and plate, turning to tidy it up. "Bakura Ryou." 

"Bakura Ryou…" Jounouchi pondered the best words, his eyes finding purchase on the heavy cape Ryou wore. Taking in the detail put into it and the little patches that covered on worn bits. He frowned and turned away. "Thanks." 

Ryou glanced over and sighed in exasperation, his fingers still dully aching from the bites. "You're very welcome, Sir Knight." 

………

The days went by slowly, painfully so. Jounouchi found himself growing irate around every corner at every little thing Ryou did. The witch barely paid him any mind unless he made a racket, and barely allowed him mobility. Or privacy. The worst was the constant singing of the same song, over and over and over. The tune never left nor subsided. Even when hollered at, Ryou would turn a blind eye and sing louder. Stubborn. 

Jounouchi returned with his own stubbornness, consistently fighting with sharp words and aggressions. Ryou never reacted to any of these things, making Jounouchi even angrier. He felt better, he could leave at any second. However Ryou would stop him every time. Whenever he stopped singing, Jounouchi would suddenly become tired. Return to the bed, and rest. He was trapped by some sick twisted witch and he couldn't keep track of time. This was torture he decided. 

It was late at night when Jounouchi planned his escape. The witch had retreated to the outside of his strange house, which Jounouchi had not even seen the outside of. The singing had stopped, but Jounouchi forced himself out of his stupor just barely. He grunted and raised from the bed, stumbling groggily to the door. He took a ragged breath, placing his ear against the door to listen for movement outside. 

The door was thick, he couldn't possibly hear out of it. Especially not with his sinuses still uncomfortably stuffed. He swore roughly under his breath, planning, calculating. His brain never calculated appropriately, and defaulted constantly to rush into things unplanned. So he did exactly that, and threw the door open. 

His eyes didn't adjust well to the dark wooded area around them, the sound of crickets deafening his ears. A light poured out from his left hand side and he squinted at it. A small lantern was lit and big eyes looked up at him in surprise. The witch had caught him in the act of course. He swore again and stumbled out glaring angrily. 

"You… can't keep me locked up for-" He froze and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ever…" 

Ryou sat on a little bench, his cloak pulled around himself tightly. More noticeably his face was shiny and wet with tears. Flushed and terrified. Taking a moment to look Jounouchi over, his red eyes pooled over with new tears. He made an exasperated sound and ducked his head away into his cloak. His shoulders shook with a held back sob. 

Jounouchi stood, perplexed. He had never seen Ryou express much emotion. Aside from small jokes, concentration, and exasperation, the poker faced witch had always seemed unphased. Jounouchi hesitated in the doorway then glanced away, closing his eyes as he sighed. His heart was as big as his ego, and he couldn't help himself.

"Hey…" He held the wall and knelt down in front of Ryou, parting some of the thick veil of white curls. "What's wrong?" He spoke gently, but tried to mask the sound of concern in his voice.

Ryou shuddered and peered back at him, hesitant before he croaked out his words. His voice sounded even worse than Jounouchi's did. "I lost my voice."

"Aw so?" Jounouchi stifled a smirk, it served the witch right for singing the same damn song over and over. 

"I can't save you now…" Ryou let out a pained half chuckle, his throat catching in the middle. "Do you realize that?" 

"Eh? I thought you already did!" Jounouchi furrowed his brow again, this time out of curiosity. 

"No…" Ryou wiped his cheeks with his good hand and ran it through his curls. Hiccupping he looked away. "That spell… was the best healing spell I had."

Jounouchi felt his heart sink, regret shooting through his body like an arrow. All of those times he had sworn and yelled at Ryou flashed through his head. He hadn't realized the desperate tone in Ryou's voice when he made a racket, until now.

"Oh…" 

Ryou frowned and peered down at Jounouchi shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand. "I can't beat Seto… no matter how hard I try. Everybody winds up dead." 

Jounouchi felt himself become sorrowful for the witch. Knowing he did his damndest, which was all anybody could ask for. He glanced at Ryou's free hand then took it and clasped it in both of his tightly. 

"Well I'm not goin' anywhere! Bet on that!" 

Ryou opened his eyes wide and took a sharp breath, tensing. Then he cracked a small, sad smile and winced. "We'll see…" 

Jounouchi frowned at his behavior then peered at Ryou's delicate hand, bandaged tightly. "Oh… sorry." He let his hands loosen and hold the hand gently, his thumb curiously stroking the bandages. "What happened to you?" 

"Your sword…" Ryou chuckled again and his smile widened. "I was stupid enough to try to pick it up."

"Woah! Do you have it still?!" Jounouchi leaned in, suddenly excited. 

"Oh of course!" Ryou nodded his head, curls bouncing. "I could not keep it in my house… it hurt me just to be around it." 

"Where is it?" 

Ryou thoughtfully tucked a tuft of Jounouchi's hair behind his ear, making him blush. "In a safe place." 

"Eh? What gives?" Jounouchi growled and leaned in, trying to glare Ryou down. 

"I will give it to you, when I feel it is safe to do so." Ryou glanced away again and sighed. "I do not have trust in you, Sir Knight." 

That was fair Jounouchi decided. He nodded and slowly began to rise, surprised as the witch caught him from underneath. Helping him up and slowly taking him to the bed, he got settled and sighed as Ryou covered him in blankets. 

"Goodnight…" Ryou reached over, placing a small stuffed dog next to Jounouchi and leaned down. He hesitated then placed a small kiss on Jou's head, leaving him in a stunned and flustered silence.


End file.
